neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire
Claire Finelan, the Redeemed is a redeemed Assassin gone Paladin from Baldur City, Baldur. She is the only daughter of Hector Finelan, a prominent spy under the First Republic, and Maria Finelan, a ranking member of the Baldur City Assassin’s Guild. She attended the Baldur Library School for Arcane Studies until she was 15, when her parents were murdered by Malicor during The Culling. After the ascension of Ethan Dragonslayer, Claire spent eight years in The Abyss, where she grew weary of her lifestyle and worked towards redemption. __TOC__ Appearance Claire is a seemingly normal blonde teen, currently measuring in at approximately 4’10” and weighing a little less than 100 pounds. Her skin is rather light, allowing her metallic-blue eyes to shine through, and her straight blonde hair is kept neatly parted out of her eyes. Her build is rather lithe, allowing her to get out of whatever tricky situation she might happen to fall into. She can usually be found wearing the latest in fashion, from her “Trendy Winter Gear” to the custom set of fine clothing used during her brief stint as Vishnu’s bodyguard. Her abdomen is almost always completely covered – probably to hide the scars covering her torso. When she’s out and adventuring, she can usually be found in snappy black clothing, the wonderful chain shirt issued to her by the Assassin’s Guild, and a red feathered hat (courtesy of Tyro Avampour’s corpse). She is rather expressive, able to run through the full gamut of emotions at the drop of a hat; however, this is only thanks to her deceptive talents. In general, she can be found with a look of grim determination, an eerie grin, or – in the rarest case – absolute terror. Personality Claire is flippant, petty, and self-centered to a fault; if something doesn’t interest her or help her own goals, she’s not likely to pursue it. She follows around the party simply because “they interest her,” and buys clothing whenever the hell she feels like it. She’s shown a complete disregard for the safety of the party (throwing vials of alchemist’s fire into a room filled with suicide bombers comes to mind), and has not hesitated to retreat and save her own skin rather than assist a fallen comrade. More importantly, Claire is a sociopath. She does not feel things for people – they are objects, solely valued in terms of their usefulness. Claire fixated on Ethan when it was demonstrated that he was willing to help her out with crossbow troubles; later, Ashra’s suggestion that Ethan would fix everything kept her even more focused on him. Even if their antics are interesting, the second someone does something to harm Claire she is ready and willing to fire on her allies. However, things have begun to change recently. With the promise of finding out more about herself, Claire began to fixate on keeping the entire party alive – not for any sentimental reasons, but because they “could fix her." She dove in after Ashra and Richard in the Ruins of Eldergrin when they might have drowned, and even worked on getting the party out and alive. After Season Seven: Episode Eight, Claire underwent several major changes. With her sanity, memory, and conscience fully recovered, Claire is now capable of feeling emotions and attachment to people. She remained as petty as ever – in fact, as a teenage girl struggling through puberty and surrounded with an almost-entirely male, chaotic party, she’s grown more irritable and capricious. She’s been depressed as of lately, thanks to the (potentially invalid) realization that to most of the party she’s only useful as the ranged attacker/accountant, and Ashra’s actions during his own period of questionable sanity certainly didn’t help her outlook on life. However, her focus on keeping the party alive has only grown stronger. Even when things were going at their worst, during the trip through the Underdark, Claire has attempted to save the party from a poisonous catacomb trap and a rampaging Delver. Sadly, these things haven’t gained her much favor with the party – and she remains as depressed as ever for now. When the party arrives in Baldur, Claire has a few missions of her own to take care of. How Claire will change from this point on is entirely up to the world around her – she is a blank slate, after all, the one sane teenager in a world gone mad. At least, that’s the way she’d put it. Abilities Being a Rogue / Assassin, Claire has a number of notable abilities, including a spell list with hits such as Cat's Grace, Spider Climb, Modify Memory, and Dimension Door. Completely aside from spells, Claire also has quite a few impressive combat abilities. Being skilled with her Heavy Repeating Crossbow, she’s capable of many feats involving bolts and arrows. She’s no slouch with a rapier or shortsword, and she’s capable of mercilessly sneak attacking – or even making a Death Attack – with all her weapons. She’s remarkably agile, capable of moving faster than your average human or dodging fireballs. Her primary skills, however, lie in deception and dodging detection. Her most trained skills are, in order: Hide, Bluff, Move Silently, Diplomacy, Sleight of Hand, Open Lock, Disguise, and Concentration. Weaknesses Once again, Claire is impulsive and selfish to a fault. If something catches her interest, or she thinks something would be fun, she has no qualms in trading the safety of others in exchange for her own goals. To sum things up, she’s hardly a party player. In addition, she’s remarkably overconfident in herself, never bothering to check twice for things she’s seen or done. Physically speaking, she’s rather frail; her HP totals come to less than anyone else in the party, and her Strength evens out on a rather unimpressive 10. Finally, though she's loathe to admit it, she's easily frightened of many things with regards to her own past. She'd love nothing more than to have a party member to rely on - unfortunately, it seems as if this plan won't ever work out, given our current party makeup. History Claire was born on the second of December, 1426 to Hector Finelan and Maria Finelan, a powerful couple who lived in Element City, Baldur. She lived her first few years in the small house at 124 Fire’s Alley, where her father kept up a front business selling minor magic effects, such as temporary changes in appearance and prestidigitation. He really worked as an information plant within the Marcus Fairlan criminal organization for the Ruling Council Guard under president Edmund Vargus. He would pass information along to a handler in the civilian government on illegal transactions in Element City, and receive a stipend for it. The family’s lifestyle was primarily supported by Claire’s mother, Maria Finelan, who was a chair member of the Baldur City Assassins Guild, which had become a legal debt collection agency in 1400. Maria was known for taking on some bizarre jobs, usually government contract work, and especially enjoyed taking on monsters, such as rabid griffins. Wanting a better life for their child, Claire was sent at the age of 6 to study at the Baldur Library School in North Baldur. She wasn’t there very long, but while there she was noted as having an extreme temper and above average intelligence. On the night of October 31st, 1441, Claire was home from school when the troops lead by Lt. Col. Malicor of the National Army of the Senate swept through Elemental City rounding up and killing republican loyalists. On orders to nationalize the Thieves and Assassin’s Guilds, Malicor killed both Claire’s mother and father and further set fire to their dwelling place. Clare managed to escape, heavily burned across her torso, and stumbled through the heavy black smoke to the gates to North Baldur. She collapsed there. While prone, she encountered an aspect of Nerull, specifically Nerull The Reaper, who, before striking her with a cursed blade, whispered the words: “thus reaps the sower of strife.” After the first round of Culling, Claire was taken in my Jordan Talnec, the second in command of the Baldur Assassin’s Guild during the Republic. Finding Claire in deep psychosis and half-starved on the street, Jordan used Modify Memory to clear Claire’s memory of everything in her early past. From there, he trained her to master the art of the crossbow. She learned quickly, displaying prowess to rival her mother. From there he coordinated with Sluf to send Claire to assassinate Highman Grax. In Eon Under construction~! Relationships Ashra Ashra is an aberration in many ways. Completely aside from the obvious ways (tentacles spring to mind), he's also pretty cool. He's had some nice ideas (ie killing the guy on the ship for their own safety and blowing things up), and he carried her in the muck for quite a while. This is assuredly a good thing. However, as time got on, Ashra got slightly overbearing for her carefree personality; more importantly, when the curse of sanity affected everyone, Ashra showed no concern for her well-being and even refused to apologize after she saved the party from him. This led to a clash of wills; in the end, Ashra apologized and Claire's mostly let that make up for it. He's currently on neither list. Ethan of Malvont So far, Ethan is one of the two people that has made it onto Claire's DNK list (the other, of course, being Claire herself.) He's pretty smart, he's cool, and he's undead (which is awesome in itself). He also helped save her life in the swamps, AND bought her a shitton of swag. She's paid that debt with a trunk full of “wolves' milk” (read: black tar heroin), but he's totally remaining on her good side. The fact that he sticks up for her and looks like a girl is also a plus. However, when Ethan began to yell, Claire began to shrink back. She'd love to trust him, but she's not sure what to think of him anymore. He's still on the "keep alive" list, loathe as she is to admit it. Herr Doktor He's a gigantic eyeball with many eyes. Also, he floats. Also, he let her ride around on him. A genuinely cool mount/person/thing, in her opinion. His death greatly saddened Claire, and she carries around a single eyestalk (and his barding, in party loot) in the hopes of bringing him back someday. He's on the "keep alive" list (even if he won't come back for it). Kruglor He’s a barbarian, and he’s stupid, but he’s not stupid. Odd as it is to admit it, Claire actually has a soft spot (or as close as Claire comes to having one) for the Dwarf, if only because breaking into Valhalla, puking onto the King of the Dwarves and wiping your mouth on his shirt is, if not a little fucktarded, also totally fucking awesome. He travels across planes, and has interest in learning more about them – therefore, he’s not just some retarded brawler. Plus he’s totally manipulable via fine print. Plus plus? She wants to steal that die. Lately, she's been empathizing with his plight more and more - namely, her rebel side wants to break free of Ashra and Ethan, and Kruglor's... Kruglor side wants to as well. He's actually on the "keep alive" list by this point. Fab Dick Well. There’s really not much to say about Fab Dick, honestly. He’s competent, and he’s capable, and he may have reasons behind all his actions – but honestly, Claire still kind of wants to stab him a new one. Douche hit her in the middle of a fight. That’s her job. He seems to be trying to make amends, and as long as he keeps that up, he might be on the “Let Live For Now” list. Except not, since he's still a dick. On the "to kill" list. External Links Under construction! Category:Player Characters Category:Baldur People